1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reception terminal apparatus that is highly suitable for mobile reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
For mobile reception, it is indispensable to suppress interference waves that are generated by reflections and diffractions. Diversity reception is known as a technique for suppressing interference waves.
In the case of digital transmissions by way of wireless LANs, transmission and reception of signals are realized by finding an antenna showing a high signal level within a predetermined period of time and, when there are missing data, it is possible to retransmit the data.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a diversity reception process of arranging a plurality of antennas 111A, 111B and switching the operation of signal reception at high speed by means of an antenna switch 112 to select the antenna showing a higher electric field level is being popularly employed. The reception signal received by way of the antenna selected by the antenna switch 112 is subjected to frequency conversion by means of a frequency converter 113 and demodulated by means of a demodulator 114 (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-33410).